1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of laser drivers for data communication, and more particularly to laser drivers for data communication in fiber optic networks.
2. Prior Art
Communication in fiber optic networks is done using a fiber optic transceiver module, typically in large numbers in data centers. Such transceiver modules include, among other things, a transmit laser diode and laser diode drive circuitry. Fiber optic transceiver modules dissipate considerable power, most of which is dissipated in the laser diode and in the driver circuitry. This has two major effects. First, it limits the number of ports or channels that may be used per switch card, thus requiring a larger space for a given number of ports. Second, the cost to operate the fiber optic transceiver modules, which normally operate 24 hours a day, is high. In that regard, the power bill is the single largest contributor to a data center's cost of equipment ownership, so that a reduction in the power consumption of the laser driver is free money to a data center.